


A Causal Conversation About Weapons (or so the story goes)

by ebonypsyche



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonypsyche/pseuds/ebonypsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guns or Knives? Pick your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Causal Conversation About Weapons (or so the story goes)

“See darlin' I don't understand why you're attached to a blade like that.” Mal mused when Faith pulled out her favorite dagger from her boot.

Faith shot him a grin. “Are you kidding me? This here is a thing of beauty.”

“Now that's just not right.” Mal said. “ Talkin' about weapon like that.”

“Please” Faith snorted. “Like you don't get a hard-on everytime you fire that shotgun of yours. Some days I think that you're gonna kick me out of bed for it.”

“That would be Jayne.” Mal argued. “Besides a gun can kill a man from 20 yards and you can keep going. You'd have to get close to do damage with that thing.”

Faith closed the distance between them and smirked. “ Yeah but I'm good with being up close. Can't get a good feel of the fight otherwise and you know that I love a good fight.”

“I noticed that yeah.” Mal breathed.

Faith was about to say something else when a cough separated them. “Sir, they're here.”

Mal pulled back and turned to Zoe who looked at the pair with a smirk. “The meeting?”

“Let's go commit controlled crime.” Faith said as she started walking out. “Zo, think we might have to fight?”

“We usually do.”

“Awesome.”

Mal's eyes fell to the sway of leather clad hips. “Yeah. Shiny.”


End file.
